


If You Don't Have Your Own, Store-Bought Is Fine Too

by DeathRose



Series: Blood Will Tell [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Hector (Castlevania), Trans Male Character, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: Cheeks are red, roses are blue, this fic is about Hector and Carmilla going to a sex shop and picking out a strap-on.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania)
Series: Blood Will Tell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707430
Kudos: 11





	If You Don't Have Your Own, Store-Bought Is Fine Too

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castlevania. It belongs to Konami.

title: If You Don't Have Your Own, Store-Bought Is Fine Too  
by: DeathRose  
written for: personal reasons  
prompt: n/a

* * *

Hector wasn't quite sure how he had overcome his embarrassment long enough to agree to going into a sex shop with Carmilla in the first place, and now that the two of them were in the shop, he could feel the blood rushing to his face (and other more embarrassing places). Truthfully, he was eager for the results of this expedition. He just wasn't sure he would survive the process without dying of embarrassment.

Carmilla seemed to be completely in her element here, leading him around by the hand, pointing out products to him and holding a one-sided debate about their merits. One-sided because she was doing all the talking, while Hector had yet to articulate a single definitive opinion. It had been months since they'd started having sex with each other, and he still had a hard time discussing such things, although Carmilla seemed to have no such compunctions and spoke about the subject directly and freely.

More than twenty minutes had passed since they'd entered the store, and at this point the sales clerk looked up from the hentai manga he was reading and yelled to them from behind the counter, "Y'all need help finding anything?"

"We're fine," Carmilla called back. "Just having a hard time deciding."

And although the clerk went right back to not paying the couple any attention after that, Hector was embarrassed enough by the interaction to be motivated to make some choices so that they could get out of the store sometime soon.

"So... the one with the leather straps, you think?"

"That's what I personally find the most comfortable," Carmilla replied. "You might find that something different works better for you, though."

"Okay, let's go with that one for now, then, I guess," Hector said.

Carmilla picked up the package with her partner's chosen harness and led him to a different part of the aisle.

"Now, which cock do you want?"

Hector had thought he couldn't blush any harder than he was already but once Carmilla said that, he felt his face heat up even more.

After a few moments of awkward stuttering, he managed to ask her, "Do you have any preferences?"

"Yes, I do," she answered. "But this isn't about my preferences. Pick whatever you want."

"But, um..." He trailed off.

"But what?"

"Uh..." Hector clutched her hand tighter in his and lowered his voice. "But you're the one who's going to be penetrated by it."

A slow grin spread over Carmilla's face. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "I promise you I can take _anything_ that they've got on this shelf, so pick whichever ones you want."

Suddenly he was quite eager to get home, for reasons that had nothing to do with how embarrassed he was to be in this shop.

He let go of Carmilla's hand as he moved forward to pick up a package that had caught his eye, and carefully read the specifications on the back of the box before returning it to the shelf and perusing the other goods on display. After examining several appealing choices, he went back to the first box he'd picked up.

"This one, I think," he said, and handed it to Carmilla to hold onto while he went back to browsing the shelves.

It was bit of a boring/safe choice but one that was good for beginners, she noted. Although that one had ended up being his first choice, she would bet that it wasn't the one he _really_ wanted (although she would buy it for him, of course, along with whatever else he picked out), which left her wondering what his second choice would end up being.

She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"And this one."

"That one?" Carmilla asked in surprise as Hector held up the box to show her.

His expression fell at her reaction.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "I'm just surprised that's the one you wanted."

It was a slim spiraled wand of gold-toned glass, whimsically reminiscent of a unicorn horn.

"Ah, well... I wasn't really thinking, like, 'oh yeah, this is definitely what I've always imagined my dick to look like' or whatever," Hector said, blushing and glancing away, obviously embarrassed at what he was telling her, but also determined to say his piece. He stepped closer so he could whisper in her ear, "I was thinking about how pretty it would look going in and out of you."

She couldn't argue with that.


End file.
